pandoraheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Vincent Nightray
Vincent Nightray (ヴィンセント ナイトレイ, Binsento Naitorei) is the younger brother of Gilbert Nightray Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 13, page 18 and the contractor of the Chains Dormouse and Demios Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, pages 9-12 . Appearance He appears as a man of about 23 years old, and is around 177 cm in height Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence . He has long blond hair that reaches about to his waist. There is a cross on his uniform on the left side, which is matched byElliot and Gilbert's at Isla Yura's party, suggesting this is a symbol of the Nightray household. He has one crimson eye on his right side (the symbol of a Child of Ill Omen), while his left eye is the same golden yellow as Gilbert's, which means that he possesses heterochromatic eyes. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 19, page 15 Personality Vincent is both calculating and cold in personality. Once he has set his mind to an action, it seems he will stop at nothing to achieve his aims. For example, his obsession over Gilbert's happiness has led to him desiring to give his brother a world without him Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, pages 41-42 , as he blames himself for their mother abandoning them both Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, page 19 and his involvement in the Tragedy of Sablier Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 39, pages 19-20 which he believes has lead to Gil's current unhappiness Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 79, pages 8-9 . It appears that he lacks empathy towards other human beings, and only experiences guilt when Gilbert is involved. The only incident where we see him display regret outside of this is over his adopted brother, Elliot, whom he states was his favorite. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, page 37 This detachment continues to Vincent's love life. He admits himself that he has 'shared the beds' of several high-class women and felt nothing but hatred, pity and disgust for all of them and their trusting natures. He goes further to say that he dislikes women, making him somewhat of a misogynist. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, pages 15-20 It's likely that his mother caused an inability to trust women at all . His current victim is Ada Vessalius , who is the only example of someone able to unnerve and surprise him; and while he is irritated by her naïve tendencies, he continues to spend time with her. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, pages 14-29 He has sadistic tendencies, which include a predisposition towards torture Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 54, page 13 . There is a strong possibility he has some form of obsessive compulsive disorder, displayed frequently in his destruction of stuffed animals, bedding and curtains with a pair of silver and gold scissors, or any pair just lying around. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 33, pages 4-6 Each of these disorders are likely due to post-traumatic stress, induced by his experiences one-hundred years prior to the story's time line, where he was exposed to countless deaths and scenes of gore at an extemely young age. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 19, pages 14-19 Throughout the manga he shows strong ideals of loyalty towards family, displaying extreme disgust over Duke Nightray's use of his wife and children as bait and as experiments for his own personal gain. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, pages 26-27 As a child he was deeply scarred by the discrimination against his red eye. He only became comfortable about it after Jack Vessalius cut his fringe and claimed to love it. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 38, pages 40-41 This was not before Alice incurred his hatred for it in a comment about its meaning. He displayed extreme hatred of Alice after his brother attacked her for bringing it up so harshly; after which she went and sobbed to Jack, who had only wanted to bring her company. He decided that she was his enemy, both for causing Gilbert to become violent and for making Jack feel even worse. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 39, pages 6-8 Powers and Abilities Vincent Torturer.JPG|Vincent torturing someone at Isla Yura's party. VincentChess.JPG|Vincent wins a chess game. Vincent Markmanship.PNG|Vincent after killing William West using his gun. *'Sleep': Using Dormouse, he can put his opponent to sleep, but because he hasn't mastered his chain yet he has trouble controlling it Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 17 pages 5-6 . Because of this, Vincent often falls asleep himself, which is shown when he is found asleep in one of the Pandora corridors Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 17 page 3 and later, during an important conversation with the Baskervilles. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, page 4 *'Decapitation:' Using Demios, Vincent can decapitate anything. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, pages 10-11 *'Torture' - Vincent is shown to be a skilled torturer. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 54, pages 12-13 *'Chess' - Vincent is shown to be good at chess. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 17 page 26 *'Markmanship' - Vincent is good in using guns. One day when Gilbert was practicing his with his gun, Vincent followed him and asked him if he can use his gun. Afterwards, Vincent practiced for only two more months before surpassing Gilbert, who had been training for a year during that time. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 21, page 3 Chain Vincent uses Dormouse.JPG|Vincent using Dormouse at Isla Yura's party. Vincent Demios 64.JPG|Vincent using Demios during his battle with Gilbert. :See More: Dormouse Dormouse is Vincent's chain. It resembles the sleeping mouse, known as the dormouse, of Alice in Wonderland, but is much bigger. Dormouse has a toy-like tuner on its back and has stitch-closed eyes. It is always seen asleep and also makes its contractor, Vincent, sleepy. Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 17 pages 5-6 See More: Demios Demios is Vincent's Illegal Chain, and is also known as the Queen of Hearts and Head Hunter. Demios is a large, female, skeletal, goat-like chain. Demios has two thick antlers and a tattered cape, which cast a shadow to give it a female appearence, hence the nickname "Queen of Hearts." Quotes ;To Gilbert Nightray *''"You don't remember? .... That's good."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 13, page 20 *''"Brother, that girl is no good..." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, page 29 (To Gil, about Ada)'' *''"Gilbert, I know everything about you... because we are connected by an extremely deep bond. No matter how far apart we are, we will surely return to the same place. Because that is our fate!"'' Pandora Hearts Special Episode 2 ;To Elliot Nightray *''"Would you much rather me or Oz kill you?"'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 59, page 38 *''"I really liked you. You were nothing like your brothers... You were the only one.. It was only thanks to you that....Gil managed to live in that house without forgetting how to smile. Thank you." '' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, pages 36-37 ;To Ada Vessalius *''"I... I could never hate you!"'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 46, page 28 ;To himself *''"No one needs to know what happened 100 years ago."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 23, page 21 *''"The sky, the people, and me... It's all so red!"'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 19, page 19 *''"I want to protect with my own hands... That's right, I just wanted to protect."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 38, page 42 *''"Why on earth do I care about this girl's safety?"'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 54, page 12 *''"Everyone became weird because of Alice!"'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 31, page 30 *''"I want Gilbert to stay in the sunshine forever. I want to give him a past... without me in it."'' Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, page 42 ;To Bernard Nightray *''"You've let your own son die for the honor of you household and other such rubbish. You've lost almost all of your family, and yet all you can think of is your own interests." Pandora Hearts manga; Chapter 61, page 27 (To Duke Nightray before killing him)'' Appearances Trivia *According to Pandora Hearts 18.5: Evidence, Vincent is a Virgo, though he is born on the day of the Virgo/Libra cusp. *Vincent feels that he can easily manipulate women, and frequently dates girls (such as Ada), but only does so if he feels it will benefit Gilbert. *Break often refers Vincent as 'Sewer Rat'. *Apparently, as shown in an omake, he hates carrots. The Retrace 42.5 omake also implies that he hates cats, like his brother. *Vincent was first adopted by the Baskerville Dukedom. So,he is a Baskerville. (But none of the Baskervilles are actually related,except Oswald and Lacie,and Vincent and Gilbert) *He is so far the only character besides Glen to have two chains at the same time. Break doesn't count because he lost Albus. References Navigation Category:Pandora members Category:Nightray Family Category:Child of Ill Omen Category:Human Category:Baskervilles Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Illegal Contractors Category:Contractors Category:Legal Contractors Category:Servants